


好马（六）半垒

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	好马（六）半垒

他哥现在浑身就一条内裤，在他怀里扑腾着非要揍他，一来二去……

“你，你还能不能行了！”plan憋红了两只耳朵，之前是因为豁出去了，不知道什么叫害羞。现在，mean的意思是可以再给他些时间让他接受和A上床这件事。这才反应过来要害羞。刚刚他也没顾得上穿衣服这个事，A嘛……闹着闹着就会兴奋，“起开，老子这次不管你了。”

 

mean的下身硬邦邦地戳着plan，闻着他哥渐渐回归正常的信息素，他的眼神似乎也变了变“哥，就算不插进去……嘿！你听我说完啊！”plan一听见这个词，立刻就炸了毛，抬手就要抽他。

“让我摸摸你好吗？”  
“不好！”  
“哥~”  
“别跟我吭吭唧唧的，一边儿去，老子烦你。”plan瞪了他一眼，抬屁股就要回卧室睡觉，mean拉着他不让他走。

“哥…就摸摸，摸摸还不行吗？”又来了又来了，就爱装这可怜样。

“不行！”plan甩了半天没甩开扒着他不撒手的mean，“大家都是A，真到那份上了，你就摸摸而已？骗谁呢？”

mean又要装哭“哥你不爱我！不爱我！就是不爱我！”

plan被撒泼的mean逗得噗嗤一笑，然后又紧紧抿着嘴假装严肃。“你说我就要信吗？”

“我，我……”mean吞了吞口水，说话间手也施加了力量。“ 我跟哥保证，只到亲亲摸摸为止。”

 

plan自己都不知道是怎么和mean亲到一起去的。现在这种情形很不利啊……说实话和光着也没啥区别了。

“等下…唔……”不同于上次粗暴的吻，这次的吻，温柔又缱绻。plan和mean争辩着争辩着就被挤到沙发的角落，mean一只手抓着他的一只手腕，一只手搂着他的腰，在plan的抗议声中，mean收回了好几次都想往下摸的手，“mean，你先等等！”

“……怎么了？”mean稍稍拉开了一点距离，看着眼前顺着气息的plan，他闻得出plan现在很紧张。“哥，我不做到最后，就是，就是想碰碰你……”mean捧起他的脸颊安抚地亲了亲他的额头。

 

“真的？”  
“真的。”

好吧，plan信了。

虽然有些别扭，但也不至于接受不了。他被mean肉贴肉的挤在角落，刚吻了没一会儿，mean非常不满的皱着眉头松开了他。

“怎么了？”plan原本还尽量调整着自己的心态，去享受mean带给他的感觉，突然间打断，plan有些懵懵的看着他。

“嘴巴。”mean像剧里Tin一样点了点他的嘴唇。“张开。”  
plan转了转眼珠，像Can一样撅起嘴特可爱地眨了眨眼睛“为什么？”

mean一看他哥这样，突然气场全开，挑着plan的下巴。“怎么？哥想玩角色扮演呐？”  
“停停停！”plan笑出了声“你别换成Tin跟我说话”  
“怎么了？”  
“我忍不住想揍你……”plan盯着mean无奈的脸乐开了花。

mean假装生气地抓着他哥痒痒，plan更是笑的像个小疯子，脸都笑红了，还咯咯咯地笑个不停。

笑着笑着，气氛又变得暧昧了，mean看着他，他也看着mean，看着看着，plan竟然先主动亲了上去，mean很开心，他哥终于肯主动亲亲他了。

plan的舌头主动探到mean口中，亲昵地与他纠缠在一起，接吻这件事对于plan来说已经习惯了，也可能是剧里亲多了。

和A亲吻也并没有想象中那么难受，反而还很享受，只不过每当plan想换口气时mean没有追得那么紧就好了。

plan忘情地吻着mean，胸前突然摸上来一只手，大拇指按着他的乳头揉弄起来，plan条件反射地想要推开，结果被mean扑倒在沙发上，嘴被堵的严实，他只能哼哼着扒拉mean的手“别……唔。”刚说了一个字又被他截断了。

“mean！”plan终于扭过了脑袋，错开mean的嘴，他侧着头，双手推开一点距离“过分了啊！”

mean直接就着他这个姿势亲上他的脖子，吸着一块软肉嘬了一口。  
“别，别留下痕迹…”plan缩着脖子怕他嘬出吻痕。

“好，”mean松开嘴笑着啃了啃他的耳朵“哥，你硬了。”  
“没有！”  
“你自己摸摸。”mean拉着他的手覆盖在他的下身，plan惊得整张脸都要埋进沙发缝里去了“别臊我了。”

感受到他有些发抖，也不知道是紧张的还是因为脖子和耳朵都被mean舔了个遍的缘故。

“啊……”plan短叫了一声，猛地回过头，剧烈的推着压在他身上的mean“不行……”乳头被mean咬了一口，转而安抚的舔了舔。plan以为A的乳头也就是个摆设，没想到这么敏感，整个人被舔得发软，他即纠结又爽的不行，只能大口大口呼吸着。

原本推着mean的手，似搭非搭地覆在他的肩膀，plan觉得丢脸极了，整个人红的不行。

“哥……”mean拉开自己还挂着胯间的浴巾，去扯plan的内裤。

“你不是说只摸摸亲亲吗？”plan的眼睛都被熏得通红。

扯着内裤的那只手被plan牢牢按住，mean拉起躺在沙发上的plan让他靠在沙发背上，“我没骗哥，就是想摸摸。”再次哄着plan，吻上他红肿的嘴唇，趁着他失神直接扒开内裤，解放出被勒在内裤里的阴茎。

照以往，只要一个威压mean就会住手，可他现在也不知道怎么了，完全忘了这回事，任由mean摸上他的下身，mean扯着他的手握上自己的，呼吸急促的凑到plan肩膀，下巴搭在他的脖颈处“哥，帮帮我……”

plan被mean带动着摩擦起来，他抗议的哼着，然而他还是没有松开握着mean阴茎的那只手。mean也在揉弄着他。

“我不会被mean下药了吧？”plan逃避着现实，我怎么会因为A硬呢？plan矛盾地享受着和mean的亲近，好舒服……plan都不知道自己叫出了声音，这样也好，mean把他们身前羞人的场景挡了个结实，不至于让plan直接看到。

“哥。”mean两只手都粘上了他们两个的前列腺液，太刺激了，索性抵上plan的阴茎，两只手握着plan的两只手上下揉弄着。plan没有太过挣扎，脸红红的半眯着眼看着mean。

“mean，mean！”plan的胸口剧烈起伏着，他急促地叫着mean，催促着。

mean一口咬上plan的嘴唇，发狠地快速摩擦着。“唔！”plan被咬得一痛，他也狠狠咬着mean，铁锈味就那么缓缓蔓延开，果然两个A的性爱是暴力的……

 

 

第二天他还要出活动站台。  
plan被一堆人追着问……

哥你昨晚去哪了？  
哥你怎么还穿着昨天的衣服啊？  
哥你昨晚是不是没回家？  
哥你的嘴怎么破了？

然后，还要为接下来的活动站台，在社交软件上抛点照片……plan只能挡着他的下半张脸。

 

最可恨的是mark居然问，哥你昨天没回家mean哥知道吗！

他妈的！老子出去嫖了行了吧！嫖的就是你mean哥行了吧！


End file.
